Sonny's EMails
by Leigh G
Summary: We find our most favorite "Random" sitting in the cafeteria, sipping a hot chocolate and going through her e-mail.  She smiles when she sees she got a new message fronm Lucy.
1. All about you

**BOLD = **Lucy's E-mail

NORMAL = Setting and Sonny's answers

_ITALICS = _Sonny's thoughts

Sadly, I own nothing.

We find our most favorite "Random" sitting in the cafeteria, sipping a hot chocolate and going through her e-mail. She smiles when she sees she got a new message fronm Lucy.

**Hey Sonny, I got this from a girl in my Spanish class and remembered just how much fun we use to have when reading them. Enjoy, love Lucy.**

Soony's smile got bigger as the memories of countless slumber parties came flooding back.

**1. Write the name of a person of the opposite sex.**

Chad Dylan Cooper _Stupid three named jerkthrob!_

**2. Which is your favorite color out of red, black, green, blue and Yellow.**

Blue _Like Chad's eyes..._

**3. Your first initial?**

_S - No, its _A. _I always do that. S for Sonny, insted of A for Allison._

**4. Your month of birth?**

August

**5. Which color do you like more, black or white?**

Black _Way more slimming._

**6. Name of a person of the same sex as yours.**

Tawnie Hart _Shut up already about your stupid lipstick!_

**7. Your favorite number?**

13 _Love watching people flip on Friday the 13. It's like my own personal holiday._

**8. Do you like California of Florida more?**

Florida,_ I love Disney World!_

**9. Do you like the lake or ocean more?**

Lake_, the ocean's too sallty._

**10. Write down a (realistic) wish. **

_What exactly is realistic? I'd love for my parents to get back together but that's about as likely as Dakota geting sent to bardingschool :(_

**Are you done? If so, scroll down...**

**Don't cheat!**

Lucy was right she loved these stupid litle quizzes.

**The Answers**

**1. You are completely in love with this person.**

_ What? Me in love, with Chad Dylan Cooper? Psh... NO!_

**2. If you choose:**

** Red: You are alert and you life is full of love.**

** Black: You are conservative and aggressive. **

** Green: Your soul is relaxed and you are laid back.**

** Blue: you are spontaneous and love kisses and affection from the one you love.**

_ Sounds like me._

** Yellow: You are a very happy person and give good advice to those who are down.**

**3. If you're initial is:**

** A-K: You have a lot of love and friendships in your life. **

_ Again, sounds like me. But all three of these sorta do..._

** L-R: You try to enjoy life to the maximum and you love life is soon to blossom**

** S-Z: You like to help others and your future love life looks very good. **

**4. If You were born in:**

** Jan-Mar: The year will for very well for you and you will discover the you fall in love with someone totally unexpected.**

** Apr-June: you will have a strong love relationship that will no long but the memories will last forever**

** July-Sept: You will have a great year and will experience a major life changing experience for the good.**

_I moved to California to star on my favorite tv show, how much more "life changing" can you get?_

** Oct-Dec: Your love life will not be too great, but eventually you will find your soul mate.**

**5. If you choose...**

** Black: your life will take on a different direction; it will seem hard at the time but will be the best thing for you and you will be glad for the change.**

_Okay then._

** White: You will have a friend who completely confides in you and would do anything for you but you may not realize it.**

**6. This person is your best friend.**

_ No, Lucy is my best friend!_

**7. This is how many close friends you have in a lifetime.**

_ Ooo... yeayh me!_

**8. If you choose...**

** California: You like adventure. **

** Florida: You are a laid-back person.**

_Me? Laid-back? _

**9. If you choose...**

** Lake: You are loyal to you friends and you love. And you are very reserved.**

_ Yes to the first three but I'm not sure about the last one..._

** Ocean: You are spontaneous and like to please people.**

**10. This wish will come true only if you Re-post this bulletin in one hours and it will come true before your next birthday.**

_ Yeah, noy likely._


	2. 2010

**BOLD = **Lucy's E-mail

NORMAL = Setting

_ITALICS = _Sonny's thoughts

Sadly, I own nothing.

We rejoin Sony a few days later, siting on the couch in the Prop House, her feet up on the coffee table and her laptop in her lap.

**Sonny, I miss you. You should come home for a visit soon! Lucy**

_ Aww, Lucy. I miss you too!_

**You know you live in 2010 when****...**

**1.) You accidentally enter your password on a microwave **

_ Can't say I've done that._

**2.) You haven't played solitaire with real cards for years**

_ But I did that just yesterday..._

**3.) The reason for not staying in touch with your friends if they don't have a screen name or myspace**

_ Facebook, not Myspace. No one's used Myspace in months._

**4.) You'd rather look all over the house for the remote instead of just pushing the buttons on the TV**

_ The tv has butons?_

**6.) Your boss doesn't even have the ability to do your job.**

_ Probally not..._

**7.) As you read this list you keep nodding and smiling**

_ Well Duh!_

**8.) As you read this list you think about sending it to all your friends.**

_ Pretty much..._

**9.) And you were too busy to notice number 5.**

_ Huh?_

**10.) You scrolled back up to see if there was a number 5.**

_ Yeah, I was curious._

**11.) Now you are laughing at yourself stupidly.**

_ There is no number 5..._

**12.) Send this to five people if you fell for that, and you know you did.**

_ Five people? Well, theres Grady, Nico, Zora, Tawni and..._

_ And... ?_

_ I suppose I could send it to Chad..._


	3. 5 to 4 to 3 to 2 to 1

Sorry my updates take so long!

FYI: **Bold **are the questions, _Italics_ are the characters' thoghts and actions and Normal is their answers. A single quotation mark ( **'** ) is someone's thoughts and a double quotation mark ( **" **) is what they say aloud.

_"You have one new message" the computer automated voice inormed her as she opened her e-mail on her cell phone._

Hey Sonshine, _Sonny raised her eyebrows at the greeting. 'Sonshine?'_

Heard you enjoy stupid e-mails so here's one my cuz sent !

_'They're not stupid!' she thought. 'Okay, maybe just a litle...'_

Chad

**5 Do's**

**1. Do you play any instruments?: **Piano and Guitar

'_Chad plays the piano?' Sonny wondered. 'I hope he's better at that then he is at the guitar.' she smiled 'I heard that was terrible!'_

**2. Do you play any sports?: **Eww, no. Sports equal physical ativity which equals sweat. CDC doesn't do sweat!

_ 'Of corse he doesn't.' She rolled her eyes._

**3. Do you believe in 2012?: **Meh, not really.

**4. Do you like cheese?: **Who doesn't like cheese?

_'Lactose-intolerant people?'_

**5. Do you honestly like Obama?: **He's okay...

**4 If's**

**1. If you get $1 Million for breaking up with your girlfriend, would you?: **That'd be kinda hard to do since I'm not dateing anyone.

_'He's not?' she thought, her heart doing a flip._

**2. If you were to get $50,000 for killing a rat, would you?: **Who wouldn't?

_'An animal rights activist?'_

**3. If you were to choose between your best friend and your brother/sister, who would you choose?: **I'm an only child so this doesn't really aply.

**4. If you were to choose between coke/pepsi or sprite/7up, which would you choose?: **Coke, definatly Coke. Especially if it's cherry, mmm, my favorite!

_ 'Eww! Coke is way to dry.'_

**3 How's**

**1. How old do you want to be when you get married?: **20 sum

**2. How many siblings do you have?: **None

**3. How did your last Christmas go? **It was 'ight.

**2 When's**

**1. When did you have your first kiss?: **I was like 5, I think...

_ 'Five? Seriously?'_

**2. When did you last have a piece of cake?: **Yesterday

_'Aww, I want cake!'_

**1 What**

**1. What would you say if the girl you like right now, kissed you?: **Whoa... awkward...

_"Hmm, wonder who it is..." she says softly_

_ "Who, who is?" Tawni asked, turning from her vanity to look at Sonny._

_ "No one important" Sonny shruged_

_ "Okay" Tawni said returning to basking in her own beauty._

_ Sony shook her head and started her reply._

_Chad was on set geting his hair redone for the umpteenth time when he decided to check his e-mail. 11new messages. He started to scroll through them._

_ 1 from dad, 'Probably to talk about his "business" trip."_

_ 6 from that crazed staker fan, Maria. He shutered. 'I have got to find out how to block her!'_

_ A reminder from Mr. Condor about the party next week._

_ 2 from Tween-Wekly asking for an interview._

_ And the most recent was from Sonny._

_ RE: Stupid e-mails_

_He clicked on it._

Chad,

Sonshine? Really, Chad, really? Anyway, thanks! That was kinda fun :)

Sonny

_ "Aww, shit" he said aloud._

_ "Something wrong Mr. Cooper?" his stylist, Amanda, asked._

_ "No" Chad told her shaking his head. 'Yes!' her thought franticly. 'I didn't mean to call her Sonshine. She's not supposed to know about that!'_

**5 Do's**

**1. Do you play any instruments?: **Guitar, a little. And I sing.

_ 'Hmm, guitar... something we have in common.' he smiled slightly. 'Wonder if she's any good.'_

**2. Do you play any sports?: **I played Softball back in Wisconsin.

_ 'Of corse she did.' Chad shook his head, his grin widening._

**3. Do you believe in 2012?: **Sure, why not?

_ "Hmm, never pegged her for the superstisious type" he whispered._

_ Amanda looked at him for a moment but decided it best not to say anything._

**4. Do you like cheese?: **I LOVE cheese!

_'Why doesn't that suprise me'_

**5. Do you honestly like Obama?: **I'm not big on polotics.

_ 'And neither does that'_

**4 If's**

**1. If you get $1 Million for breaking up with your boyfriend, would you?: **I'm not dateing anybody, so that wouldn't be posible. I wouldn't anyway, even if I was!

_'Of corse she wouldn't, Sonny's way to sweet to do that. Wait! She doesn't have a boyfriend? Hmm...'_

**2. If you were to get $50,000 for killing a rat, would you?: **Sure, one rat for fifty grand? Why not?

_'Now that suprises me. I didn't figure she'd be one to kill anything.' Chad thought, raising his eyebrows._

**3. If you were to choose between your best friend and your brother/sister, who would you choose?: **Depends on which brother...

_'Which brother? How many does she have?'_

**4. If you were to choose between coke/pepsi or sprite/7up, which would you choose?: **Cherry Pepsi, maybe. Coke is way to dry for me.

_ 'No! Coke is awsome.'_

**3 How's**

**1. How old do you want to be when you get married?: **It'll happen when it happens

_ 'Aww, sweet, innocent, little Sonny.'_

**2. How many siblings do you have?: **Five brothers.

_ 'Oh well I guess that answers my last question'_

**3. How did your last Christmas go? **It was awsome!

**2 When's**

**1. When did you have your first kiss?: **Freshman homecoming dance, it was not pretty.

_ 'I wonder what happened...'_

**2. When did you last have a piece of cake?: **Tonight! I'm gonna make a cake as soon as I get home.

**1 What**

**1. What would you say if the guy you like right, now kissed you?: **Don't know what I'd say but that'd be so awsome!

_"I wonder who he it is..." Chad says softly_

_ "Chad Dylan Cooper, you're needed on set" _

Review please! It would _so_ make my day!


	4. Ipod Shuffle

A few things before you start

~The questions are **bolded**.

~Sonny's songs are set off by _... _

~Chad's responces are set off by +++

~Sonny's final responces are set off by ***

And I have it all combined here so it doesnt get to long.

* * *

_... _Hey Cooper, here's another "stupid e-mail" for ya. Enjoy! :)Sonny

+++ Sonny, Re: Ipod List

*** Chad, Re: Re: Ipod List

**Put your iPod on shuffle and for each question, press the next button to get your next answer. You must write that song name no matter how silly it sounds!**

**1. WHAT IS YOUR MOTTO?**

_... If You Come Back To Me _-Bowling For Soup

+++ What on Earth? Mine's: _Just Like You _-Three Days Grace

*** See, that could actually make scence

**2. WHAT DO YOUR FRIENDS THINK OF YOU?**

_... Comatose _-Skillet

+++Who's Skilet? Mine's: _I Told You So -_Keith Urban

*** Skilet is awsome. And I find your song to be fitting.

**3. WHAT DO YOU THINK OF YOUR BEST FRIEND?**

_... This Is The Story Of A Girl _-3 Doors Down

+++ Lucy alright? Mine's: _Bead of Roses _-Bon Jovi

*** Lucy's fine. _Bed of Roses_ really Chad? Best friend isn't a dude is it? ;)

**4. WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THE PERSON YOU LIKE?**

_... Smooth -_Rob Tomas & Carlos Santana

+++ Now that actually fits. Mine's:_I Think About You _-Collin Raye

*** Both seem rather fitting to me.

**5. WHAT IS YOUR LIFE STORY?**

_... Just A Girl _-No Doubt

+++ Isn't that where Gwen Stefanie start? Mine's:_ Wait For You _-Elliot Yamin

*** Yeah, thats where she started.

**6. WHAT DO YOU WANNA BE WHEN YOU GROW UP?**

_... Hard _-Rihanna

+++ Really, Sonny, really? Mine's: _She Ain't You_ -Chris Brown

*** Both sound kinda wrong, don't they?

**7. WHAT DO YOU THINK WHEN YOU SEE THE PERSON YOU LIKE?**

_... Kiss & Tell _-Ke$ha

+++ He a Player? Mine's: _1985_ -Bowling for Soup

*** Yeah, he is. But it's man whore not player.

**8. WHAT DO YOUR PARENTS THINK OF YOU?**

_... Hero _-Nickleback

+++ Umm... Mine's: _Bye Bye Bye_ -NSYNC

*** What? They can't wait to get rid of you?

**9. WHAT WILL YOU DANCE TO AT YOUR WEDDING?**

_... Hero -_Skillet

+++ Again, who on Earth is Skillet? Mine's: _Into the Night_ -Chad Kroeger & Carlos Santana

*** Your's isn't to bad. It kinnda fits.

**10. WHAT WILL THEY PLAY AT YOUR FUNERAL?**

_... What Goes Around _-Justin Timberlake

+++ What did you do? Mine's: _Livin' La Vida Loca_ -Ricky Martin

*** No, I've been good. But your's suits you :)

**11. WHAT IS YOUR HOBBIE/INTEREST?**

_... We Are Broken -_Paramore

+++ Everything Ok? Mine's: _Last Ride In_ -Gren Day

*** Hmmm... I'm fine.

**12. WHAT IS YOUR BIGGEST SECRET?**

_... The Sweet Escape -_Gwen Stefani

+++ Should I be concerned? Mine's: _The Remedy_ -Jason Mraz

*** Aww... I think someone cares ;)

* * *

Well, that was interesting...


End file.
